


one rainy night

by kodzurawr (krimsticc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babie Kenma, Kenma is Afraid of Thunders, Kenma needs hugs, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, a rainy night, kuroken kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsticc/pseuds/kodzurawr
Summary: Kuroo knew that Kenma is afraid of thunders. One day, Kuroo noticed that there was an approaching thunderstorm, he hurried to Kenma's house and comforted the younger.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 47





	one rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> It's my first time to write something like this so don't expect too much! Grammatical errors ahead. I hope you'll like it <3 I'm open for criticisms. Comment down your thoughts about my fic!! Thank you so much <33
> 
> Word count: 1,010 words  
> Written with the help of my friend, Bella <3

The skies were dark and gloomy, lightning cracks on the sky as it was about to rain. Kuroo was busy studying for a test, sitting by his window, when he noticed the approaching rain. He remembered Kenma, his childhood friend, who was afraid of thunderstorms. He grabbed his phone and decided to check up on him. 

Kuroo: Oi  
Kenma: what?  
Kuroo: You ok there?  
Kenma: yes. why?  
Kuroo: Nothing. I just wanna check.  
Kenma: haha weird. ok.

Kenma said he was fine but Kuroo wasn’t convinced. He became more worried as the rain started to pour and lightning strikes more vividly. He peeked through his window, which is opposite to Kenma’s. He saw the younger sitting on the corner of his room, hands on his chest as he struggles to breathe. As Kuroo saw Kenma’s situation, he immediately stood up and ran downstairs. 

“Mom, I’m going outside for a bit!” He shouted as he ran towards the front door. His mom tried to stop him, as it was raining hard, but he still went out. He ran fast to avoid getting wet, Kenma’s house was right next to theirs anyway. 

He knocked on their door, still catching his breath. “Please please please open the door.” He said in between of his knocks. He couldn’t stay still, he was too worried for Kenma. As soon as the door opened, he immediately ran towards Kenma’s room. 

As he entered, the sight of Kenma sitting on the corner of his room while hiding in his blanket and quietly sobbing welcomed him. He ran towards Kenma and wrapped his arms around him. “Shh. Don’t cry. I’m here.” He tried to console him. Kenma replied with a nod, still sobbing, and hugged him back. “K-kuroo.” Kenma said between his sobs. “Hmm?” Kuroo asked. “I-I don’t wanna be alone right now.” Kenma answered, slightly struggling as he was still sobbing. He rested his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder as Kuroo rubbed his back softly. “I’m here, you’re not alone.” 

After several minutes in that position, Kuroo broke the hug and looked at Kenma who stopped crying. “Let’s move to the bed, hmm?” He said softly. Kenma nodded. They both stood up, Kuroo supported Kenma as he stood. Kenma sat on the bed while Kuroo went towards the door. “Where are you going?” Kenma asked, scared that Kuroo would leave him alone. “I’m just going to get some water for you. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.” He answered. He chuckled upon seeing Kenma’s reaction. He went towards him and pinched his cheeks. “You’re too cute.” He said before exiting the room. Kenma was left flustered from what Kuroo just said. 

Kuroo returned to Kenma’s room, holding a glass of water. He went towards Kenma, who was still sitting on his bed. “Drink some, you need it.” He offered the glass to Kenma. Kenma reached for the glass and drank it. “Thank you.” He smiled at Kuroo and gave the glass to him. Kuroo placed the glass on the bedside table and laid beside Kenma. “Are you okay now?” Kenma just replied with a nod.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, embracing him in his warmth. “Are you going to spend the night here?” Kenma asked. “Don’t you want me to sleep beside you?” Kuroo joked. “I-I do.” Kenma answered shyly. Kuroo was surprised that Kenma took his joke seriously. “Okay then, I’ll be staying here for tonight.” Kuroo answered. Kenma just replied with a nod. “I think we should sleep now.” Kuroo suggested. “But it’s too early!” Kenma protested. “What do you want to do then?” Kuroo asked. “Play.” Kenma answered, he sat up and grabbed his video game. Kuroo just stared at Kenma as he started to play. He wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and rested his head on the younger’s shoulders. “You’re too heavy.” Kenma complained, Kuroo just shrugged off Kenma’s complaint.

After a few hours of watching Kenma play, Kuroo fell asleep. Kenma placed his gadget on the nightstand carefully, as he doesn’t want to wake Kuroo up. “Sleepyhead.” He chuckled. He laid down beside Kuroo, who still has his arms around him, and hugged him back. 

The night passed peacefully, the rain stopped pouring whilst the two of them slept with their arms wrapped around each other.

Next morning, Kuroo woke up earlier than Kenma. He got up and stared at Kenma who was still sleeping. He got caught up by the younger’s looks. “Beautiful.” He whispered. While admiring Kenma’s sleeping face, he felt his lips touch the latter’s. Kuroo blushed a bit, surprised at what he just did. He bit his lips and exited Kenma’s room, still can’t believe that he kissed him. Little did he know, Kenma was half awake.

After Kuroo exited his room, Kenma woke up, cheeks turning red as he recalled what just happened. He stood up, went to the bathroom and got ready for school. After getting dressed, he went down. “Where’s Kuroo?” He asked his mom who was busy preparing breakfast. “He already went home, I offered him breakfast but he refused. Did something happen?” His mom asked. He shook his head and sat. He ate his breakfast and got ready to leave. 

On the other hand, as Kuroo reached their house, he was welcomed with his mother looking sharply at him. Kuroo just looked at her at smiled nervously. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to spend the night at Kenma’s?” She asked. “I’m so sorry, I was really worried about him and I forgot to ask permission.” He said shyly, looking down. “Just tell me next time, okay? Now eat and get ready for school.” Kuroo nodded and did what his mother told him.

As Kenma exited their house, he saw Kuroo who was waiting for him outside. “Uh.. let’s go?” Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded and followed him. They walked going to their school together. The whole trip was quiet, until Kenma broke the silence. “Thank you for last night.” He smiled at Kuroo. “Anything for you.” Kuroo smiled back.


End file.
